Strange New Kid
by blackslayer14
Summary: My name is Stan and this is my story on how I met the love of my life. This story is for my cousin.
1. Chapter 1

_Stan's pov_

_Hello my name is Stan Price. I'm not you normal teenager. You see I have this dark secret that only few have been able to guess it. I'm also a goth and gay. I just moved to Westbury, Massachusetts. I have to go to a school because I__ look 18 __I'm in my senior year. I'm already going to the principle's office. When I wreck into someone._

_'Oh I'm sorry-" I start to say_

_"No it's fine I wasn't watching where I was going." Said a beautiful voice_

_I look up and see these beautiful blue eyes looking at me._

_"Your the new kid right?" He asks _

_"Yeah I'm Stan Price."_

OK I know this is small but I just want to find out what people think of this story before I go any further_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

_"I'm John Cena." He said_

_John held open the door for me so I could go in._

_"Are you going to go in?" He asked_

_"Yeah." I said _

_I go into the office, and see the secretary. She told me all the rules and everything else, and showed me my first class._

_"Oh you must be the new student Stan Price." Said my history teacher_

_"Now there is only one seat and that is in front of John Cena. John raise your hand." The teacher said_

_I look out into the classroom, and I saw John raise his hand. My stomach started doing twists and turns. I start going towards him. I see he is surrounded by other guy's. I realize that I have no chance with him. As I took the seat in front of John. He lean's forward and told me that he is glad I'm in this class because it's so boring._

_"So Stan this is Mark Calaway." John pointed to a guy in a black drench coat. "This is Jeff Hardy" he pointed to a boy with purple and black hair. "This is Matt Hardy" He pointed to a big version of Jeff but only with black hair. "This is Glenn Jacobs" He pointed to a guy with a bald head and he looks like Mark. "This is Randy Orton" He pointed to a guy with blue eyes. "This is David Batista." He pointed to a guy that looks mexican and built. "This is Steve Austin." he pointed to a bald head with a beard and mustache. "And this is Kurt Angle." He pointed to a bald guy with a medal around his neck._

_The bell rung for the next class_

_"So what is you next class." Asked John_

_"Math." I said _

_"I have that class next." Said Jeff_

_So Jeff and I went to math while the others went to there other classes. We go in the math classroom._

_"You will be sitting with me." Jeff said_

_"How do you know that?" I asked_

_"Well you remember Mark from our first class?" Jeff asks _

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Well he and I are together like boyfriends, and people are too scared to get close to me. So there are empty seats around me."_

_"Oh I see Mark is scary."_

_"Yeah, but underneath all that toughness is a big soft teddy bear." He said_

_"I'll take your word for it." I said_

_Class began and man was it boring I already knew all of this stuff. When class ended Jeff and I headed to our lockers. This is how we went Glenn at the far right end then it's Matt next is Jeff then Mark then Randy then Batista then Steve then Kurt then me then John._

_"So what do you have next?" Jeff asked_

_"I have Mythology." I said_

_"I have that next." Randy said_

_So Randy and I headed to our next class when the bell rang._

_"So Stan I noticed that John has taken a fancy with you."_

_"What! No we just met."_

_"There is one thing you should know about John, he tends to trust too easily. Like with me, he and I hated each other, but now we get along. John has this aura around him that you can't help, but want to be friends with. I'm just saying that if you hurt him I will make you pay understand."_

_"Yeah I understand, but I don't think he and I are going to be like that at all."_

_"Why do you say that?" Randy asks_

_"Well let's just say I have a past that is not to pretty."_

_"Well let's leave that up to John to decide."_

_"Yeah I guess so"_

_We got into class before that last bell. came in and started talking about gods and goddesses, and how they lived on Mount Olympious. Then the bell rang that class was over. Randy and I went to our locker's._

_"So what class do you have next?" Mark asks_

_"I have P.E." I said_

_"Well Batista, Kurt, and I have that class." Matt said_

_We all split at the sound of the bell. Matt, Batista, Kurt, and I headed to P.E. class. I'm kinda worried because my secret my come out if someone got hurt or something. The coach told us we are playing dodge ball. I'm picked for Matt and Batista's team. After awhile there was no accident, but then Batista accidently hit someone in the face. They started bleeding from the nose. I just froze for a moment then I ran out of the gym to one of the nearest bathroom. _

_After awhile I hear three people coming towards the bathroom so I hide in one of the stall's. I hear them come in and stop at my stall. _

_"Stan are you in here?" Matt asked_

_"Yeah I'm in here." I said_

_I don't know why I answered, but I did._

_"Stan can you explain why you ran when you saw blood?" Kurt asks_

_"Well you see" I began_

_I came out of the stall that I was hiding in._

_"Continue." Batista said_

_"Well you see I get freaked out by the sight of blood."_

_"Oh that explains why you ran out of the gym." Matt said_

_"Yeah pretty much."_

_"Well why don't we go change and start to go to our next class." Said Kurt_

_We headed to the gym and changed out of the school's gym clothes. Then we headed to our locker's. When Batista put his hand on my shoulder._

_"Stan can I speak with you?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Stan I know what you are because I'm a werewolf." Batista said_

_"Yeah I kinda knew. I guess your pack is the one coming over tonight"_

_"Yeah anyways you need to tell John what you are before it's too late. You see John hates it when you lie to him."_

_"You know I can't tell him he has to guess at what I am. That is the rules that are made by the upper power's."_

_"Yeah I know, but trust me when I say this John better find out before he gets to attached."_

_We headed back to our locker's._

_"Stan there you are!" John Squealed_

_"Yeah here I' am. John you and I need to talk, but only us after school."_

_"Sure Stan" He said_

Yeah this is the very first chapter I was so happy with the reviews and everything that I thought of putting the first chapter up thanks guys maybe if that keep up I will try to update more often_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

_Well the last school bell rang. Now I have to tell John my secret. I dont know how he will react, but I hope it's a good one._

_"You see I can't tell you straight to it I have to go around my orders. so I'm going to have you guess what I am."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Asks John_

_"Well David and I had a little chat."_

_"Oh he doesn't want me to go through the same thing again."_

_"So being curious here what did happen between you and David?"_

_"Well let's just say that David didn't tell me about him being werewolf and so I went to his house on a full moon, because we had a project due the next day, well when I got inside I find this big wolf. David explained everything the next day, but after that I wouldn't talk to him for weeks until he cornered me, and explained a lot of things."_

_"Well with me I will give a few hint ok and you have to guess I can not tell you at all. Ok fist I like dark colors, Second my food has to have strong taste to it otherwise I can't taste it at all, third I look young, but I'm actually older I grow slowly for me a year is like a month for me to grow. That is all I can tell you I will let you think everything over. Just call me name when you figure it out."_

_I leave John on the door step of his house. When I get home I'm welcomed by my little brother Yana. When I get into the living room. I see Danielle, Mellissa, Seth, and Edward with their mates for life Natalya, Layla, Conner, and Jacob who is a werewolf._

_"So big bro I hear that you found your life mate?" Yana asks _

_"Maybe Yana I don't know yet and now we have to get ready for the that is coming tonight."_

_"There is also others coming tonight big brother. There is shape-shifter's along with every being that is living in this town."_

_"Perfect so Danielle, Natalya, Conner, and Jacob make dinner. Everybody else we have to clean the house."_

_we all got to work on everything. Then everybody went go get ready for the party. I'm going to be wearing my black fishnet shirt with my black muscle shirt and my black TRIPP pants that has all kind of chains, and also my black chained boots. Right around seven o' clock the start to arrive. then I hear john call my name. so of course I have to go to him._

_"Yana cover for me please I have to go to John."_

_"Sure big bro."_

_I head out towards John's house. I go inside his room._

_"Hey John."_

_Hey Stan Um I guess I figured out what you are."_

_"Yeah I know but don't worry I drink blood from animals only not human and I can drink other thing and eat too."_

_"Oh so I'm right about you being a vampire?"_

_"Yeah you hit right on the nail."_

_"So is there a reason on why you told me."_

_"Actually there is a reason, but I won't tell you right now. I have to get to a party and I need you to come with me."_

_"Oh ok well let's go.'_

_"So I hope you know about your friends and what they are."_

_"Yeah I know about them."_

_"good"_

_we start walking back to my house and we go inside the house, and John sees Batista and Randy as shape-shifter's, Glenn, and Mark as demon's, Matt, and Jeff are just mates to demon's, Steve is a shape-shifter too, and kurt is a mate to a shape-shifter._

_"I want you to meet my little brother Yana."_

_"Oh I didn't know you had a little brother."_

_"Yeah we are a little close."_

_So we went to my little brother Yana and he turns around._

_"Oh hey big bro there was no problem, and this must be John Cena." Yana said_

_"Yes this is John. My brother can see the future somewhat the future is always changing." I said_

_"Oh hi Yana." John said_

_"Hi John. So have you told everything yet?"_

_"No I will tell him everything later."_

_"Usually that means never."_

_"I will tell him soon Yana."_

_"Ok big bro."_

_"So my guessing is that your the only vampires here."_

_"Not quite you see there are others around. like Danielle and Mellissa they are vampires." Yana said_

_"Yeah the one with black hair and blue streaks is Danielle and the one with black hair and green streaks is Mellissa." I said _

_"Oh so there are more?"_

_"Yes there are more boy's and girl's that live with my brother and I." I said_

_As I said this I noticed John had an expression of jealously._

_"John don't worry they are already have partners. Danielle has Natalya, and Mellissa has Layla. There is also Seth and Conner they are cute together. There is Edward and Jacob. They are all together with someone even Yana has someone."_

_"oh then why are you the only one left out?" He asks_

_Yana answer's before I can._

_"Well big bro he is more picky then us and he has never loved anyone."_

_"Yes thank you Yana."_

_"Your welcome big bro"_

_Yana walked off._

_"Don't worry about what Yana says. I just haven't found the right one yet."_

_"Right well I better get back to my house."_

_"Yes it is already almost 4:00 o'clock I will drop you off."_

_John and I head back to his house._

_"Stan why did you tell me what you are?"_

_"John there is a reason for that but I can not tell you right now because it's too soon. I will tell but not this soon when we are barely getting to know each other."_

_"Ok well goodnight Stan."_

_"Goodnight John."_

_I was out his window and down the street in a second. I made it home. then I see Mark coming up to me._

_"Stan if you hurt John in anyway I will kill you do you understand."_

_"Yeah I understand plus John and I are going to take it slow."_

_Mark walks off. Seeing that my answer is good enough for him. I head to Yana and tell him that I'm going to head up to bed. You see Vampires need sleep but they only need a few hours of sleep the don't nee the whole eight hours like humans_

_"go ahead big bro you had a big day."_

_"Thanks lil bro."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3 _

That morning I woke up and got dressed to head to John's house. When I got there John's mom answered the door.

_"Hello I'm Stan Price a friend of John's." I said_

_"Hello I'm Carol Cena, John's mom. Why don't you come in."_

You see the reason why I didn't go into the house is because I have to be invited in the house first before I enter.

_"Thank you Mrs. Cena."_

_"Please call me Carol, Mrs. Cena makes me feel old."_

_"Ok um Carol where would John be?"_

_"Well on Saturday's he usually is asleep until noon."_

_"Oh well I better go wake him he promised to show me around town today since I'm new."_

_"Oh well his room is the first door on your right up the stairs."_

_"Thank You."_

I go up the stairs even though I have been here before, but only through the window so I reach John's door which has his name with football's around the name. I knock on the door I hear a come in.

_"Hey John." I said _

_"Oh hey Stan I thought we were going to talk in the morning." He said cutely_

_"John it is morning."_

John looks at his clock and jumps from the bed and heads to closet.

_"Oh I'm sorry Stan I totally did not mean to sleep in this late." I heard John say _

_"No it's good even though it is only 1:00 o'clock in the afternoon."_

_"I know thought I want to learn stuff about everything."_

_"Yes John I will try to tell you everything."_

_"That's good enough" _

We head out to a park so that we won't be over heard.

_"So there are a few things that you should know about vampires, some are not vegetarian's__ like us there are some that drink human blood, well you see if I were to drink human blood I would be at my full power but when I drink animal blood I'm only 2/4 of my power than I would be if I drank human blood."_

_"I always thought vampires didn't have an alternative blood."_

_"I know I didn't know about the animal blood until I met Edward and Jacob."_

_"So I noticed that you said partner's last night, and Yana looked sad why?"_

_"Well there are somethings on that subject I can't tell you about yet, but I will tell the reason why he is so sad is because if you know about us you will someday have to become one of us. I'm sorry John."_

_"I'm actually a little happy that I get to know you without all the secret's."_

_"Yeah the partner thing I will tell you later at a different time. Now the when you called me last night you invited me in your house now that you have I can come in your house anytime I wish, but there is a catch you can at anytime withdrawal your invitation to let me come in also never under any circumstances let anyone in the house unless I know them or you do."_

_"Of course Stan."_

_"You know I can eat human food, and that I have a reflection also garlic just __irritates__ me, and holy water does not hurt me. Most of the things you see in a movie are fake even the thing about werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies lies."_

_"So that's it other than the partner's thing right."_

_"Yeah John that is it for now."_

_"Well I think we should head back to my house."_

So we head back to his house. When we got there his mom already had dinner made.

_"Hello boy I made dinner I thought you two might be hungry when you got back." John's mom said_

_"Thanks mom. What did you make?"_

_"I made your favorite food. Steak's medium rare."_

_"I hope you don't mind medium rare steak's." John said_

_"No actually I prefer them that way."_

**_So we sat down, but when we did we heard the door open and in came John's dad._**

_"Oh who is this John?" John's dad asks_

_"This is Stan Price he is new in town."_

_"Nice to meet you Stan."_

_"Nice to meet you too Mr. Cena."_

_"Please call me John or Cena."_

_"Ok that is going to be a little confusing how about I call you Cena and I call my best friend John_

John kind of looked mad when I said best friend, but we haven't even kissed or anything so we are not a couple yet. we finished dinner without a hitch. John and I head up to his room when I see a cat and a dog.

_"You have pet's." I ask_

_"Yeah the cat's name is Sylvester and the dog's is Lu."_

_"John what is wrong?"_

_"Well I every time you say friend or something remotely similar to it I can't help, but get mad because I see you more than a friend."_

_"I know John, but we can't just rush into the relationship because god knows how many times I saw a relationship crumble because they took it too fast."_

_"I get Stan really I do, but I feel like we are meant to be together."_

_"I know John, but I want to take this slow we have only known each other for two days we need more than that. Plus I still need to tell you about the partner's thing but that will be after we are in a relationship."_

_"How long for you will it be a relationship?"_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Well for me it will be a whole year, but for you it will only be a month because I told you a whole year is like a month to me."_

_"So we start dating from this day forth?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"I like it."_

_"Ok well I need to go talk to my brother about some stuff."_

_"Ok will you be back?"_

_"Yeah a little bit later leave your window open."_

_"Ok."_

_I leave his house through the front door of course because his parent's know I'm there. I get home in a milasecond. When I get there my brother is the first one I see._

_"So big bro you are going old fashioned on him."_

_"Of course Yana. I know the old ways."_

_"Ok big bro, but I'm telling you he might not want to do the old ways."_

_"Well let's hope he does."_

_A couple of weeks later John and I go out on dates. He loves it and everytime I go and pick him up I give him flowers or chocolates. we still have not kissed or anything. Then we have an unexpected vistors came into town. The four king's and queen's of vampires. Raul who is the oldest out of all them, his wife Tina, Jaden is the second to the oldest, his wife Harmony, Damien who is the third oldest, his wife Jenny, and Hunter, and his wife Shawn._

_"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" Danielle asks_

_"My beloved daughter how are you?" Raul said_

_"Daddy?"_

_"We are here because we knonw that Stan has told a mortal what he is."_

_"King's and queen's I promise you that I plan on turning him." I said_

_"What has taken so long in you turning him?" Jaden asks_

_"Well I plan on doing our old ways on him."_

_"Oh my Stan that is the most wonderful thing I have heard in the past one thousand years." Hunter said_

_"So I will be able to do it?"_

_"Why of course Stan, but when do you plan on him becoming one of us?" Damien asks_

_"Well with your permission I would like to make him one of us next year."_

_"Permission granted." Raul said_

_"Thank you your highnesses." I said _

_So we were clear or so I thought. A couple of days later one of my old buddies that still drink's human blood came to visit me. His name is Daniel Addams we always were rowdy in the 1800s. Anyways he came to visit me._

_"So dude how have you been?" Daniel asks_

_"I have been doing good. So how long are you here for?" I ask_

_"I'm here for only a couple of days."_

_"Oh well I guess you heard that I found my mate." I said_

_"Pretty much as to why I'm here. I want to mee him."_

_"Ok I was on my to see him your welcome to come with me."_

_"Ok."_

_"But you are going to have to hold your breath." I said_

_"Yeah I know Stan."_

_We went to John's house. I knock on the door, and John answer's._

_"Hello John. I said_

_"Hey Stan, and I see you brought a friend." John said_

_"Yeah John this is Daniel Addams."_

_"Oh just like the the Addams family." John said_

_"Oh yeah I guess I'm sort of a long distant cousin of thiers." Daniel said_

_"Oh cool I have always like their show." John said_

_"Anyways John we need to get going so that we don't be late." I said_

_"Oh right."_

_"Stan I will talk to you later." Daniel said_

_"Yeah sure see you Daniel." I said_

_Daniel took off. John and I got into the car that I brought with me for appearances._

_So Daniel is a vampire. John said_

_Yeah he is and whatever you do don't invite him into your house at all._

_Ok. Is he dangerous? _

_You could say that. John he drinks human's blood._

So what would Daniel have to talk to Stan about? and is Daniel as dangerous as Stan tells John? 


End file.
